


Wake of Devastation

by JustifyingEvil



Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Fake Character Death, Gen, Injured Dick Grayson, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustifyingEvil/pseuds/JustifyingEvil
Summary: Of all those times that Batman and Robin or Bruce and Dick faked their deaths, this time Bruce might have to face the fact that Dick may actually be gone





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this from the episodes ‘The Devil’s Fingers’ and ‘The Dead Ringers’ and the song Iridescent by Linkin Park, that’s where I got the title for this fanfic. I recommend you go listen to it! Please enjoy.  
> Disclaimer, I don’t own Batman (Sadly)

It was a marvellous day in Gotham City and rather quiet at the Wayne residence.   
Aunt Harriet and Alfred were out running errands, Bruce was in his study studying some important documents and Dick was on a camping trip with his class from school. It was a five day long trip, only two more days left. Since it was trip out into the wilderness, Bruce was unable to contact his ward if Batman and Robin were needed but at least Batman was available, he could survive without Robin for a bit if any criminal decided to strike. 

Meanwhile in the Gotham City’s Police Headquarters, Commissioner Gordon slammed down the phone and turned to Chief O’Hara with an angry look on his face.  
“The Joker. He’s attacked a group of school kids that were on a camping trip”

“The Devil you say” O’Hara replied just as angry as the Commissioner was. 

“He set off a small bomb and knockout gas. One student managed to escape and alert someone but I’m afraid we may have casualties”

Chief O’Hara removed his hat in respect “Those poor children. The Joker has no heart”  
The Commissioner nodded slowly in agreement “We need to alert the parents of the children but first...”  
They both eyed up the red phone on the other side of the room and quickly went over to it.  
“Let’s hope our caped crusaders aren’t on a trip as well” Commissioner Gordon said pushing the button on the phone. 

Back at the Wayne residence the infamous red phone in the study started beeping. Bruce looked up from his papers and dropped them onto the table so he could pick up the phone “Yes Commissioner?” He said in his Batman voice.

“Batman! It’s the Joker again. He’s got my blood boiling. He’s attack a group of children”

Bruce hesitated to answer. Deep down he had a feeling of dread. “I’m on my way Commissioner”   
Bruce put down the phone and flipped the switch to open the bookcase. He jogged to the pole and slid down it. Once in his cowl and cape, he jumped into the Batmobile and raced to police headquarters with that sense of dread growing by the second.

He marched into the Commissioner’s office where he was greeted by Gordon and O’Hara.   
“What’s going on Commissioner?” Batman inquired 

“Like I said Batman. The Joker has attacked a group of students. They are on a camping trip in the woods on the outskirts of Gotham city.”

Batman clenched his fists as his heart sped up, Dick was on that trip. “Any news from them? Are they all alright?”

“I haven’t heard much from them which is very worrying. Some police officers are on their way there now. The only information I know is that a bomb went off and also knockout gas. No idea how big of an explosion it was. I fear the worst, Batman” The commissioner sighed.

“That black hearted devil!” Batman roared, surprising both commissioner Gordon and Chief O’Hara. “I’ll head there right away” Batman turned to leave.

“No Robin today then?” Chief O’Hara noticed.

Batman stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the two men. “He is otherwise occupied at this present moment” Batman turned to leave again and raced down to the Batmobile. He got in and cursed under his breath as he started the engine. “Please be ok, Dick. I’m on my way old chum” And with that, Batman sped off towards the campsite.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman had to park on the road beside the woods as he couldn’t take the Batmobile into the dense woodland. He started running towards the clearing where the campsite was situated. It wasn’t that hard to find as he could see smoke in the distance and faint cries and screams which only made Batman run faster. He came to the clearing only to find complete chaos. All the tents had been burnt to ash. The surrounding trees were black at the bottom.   
Batman recalled there being 8 students on the trip. As he looked around, he saw 3 students standing up looking very shaken but pretty much ok. There were 2 who were sitting down with a police officer with minor injuries. There was 1 lying unconscious, possibly dead on the ground. He couldn’t spot the 2 remaining students that were unaccounted for, one of the two was Dick. Batman walked around the area surveying the devastation. More police officers turned up with ambulances and took the injured away. The kid lying on the ground was indeed dead.   
Batman scoured the surrounding woods in hopes of finding the 2 missing children but to no avail. He didn’t want to leave without knowing if Dick was ok or not but right now he was Batman and needed to report back to the commissioner. He took his leave and drove back to police headquarters. 

The commissioner was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He lifted his head up when he heard the door open. “Batman, I’ve heard back from an officer already, Dreadful news.” He said sadly.  
“Indeed it is, Commissioner. Those poor innocent children. I’ll do whatever I can to find the Joker and make sure he is locked up for good.”

“I have every faith in you Batman. If you’ll excuse me I have a more parents to call, including Bruce Wayne. His young ward was there and according to my men he is no where to be found. I’m afraid he might have been at the heart of the explosion and blown to pieces.”

Batman shuddered at that thought and tried to keep his emotions in check. “I better leave you to it then” Batman left without another word spoken from either of them. He had to get home quickly to take the call from the commissioner even though he already knew everything that had happened.

Just as Bruce entered his study, the telephone rang. Alfred was now home and entered the room ready to answer but was stopped by Bruce who had a sad look on his face, which didn’t go unnoticed by the butler.

“Hello this is Bruce Wayne” Bruce answered trying to sound normal. “Oh my…I-Is Dick ok?...I see. Thank you for calling” Bruce hung up abruptly and sat down in the chair beside him.

“Everything alright, sir?” Alfred cautiously asked.

“That was Commissioner Gordon telling me what I already know. Well, what Batman already knew.”

“And what is that might I ask?”

Bruce swallowed trying to keep it together “It is highly possible that Dick could be dead”

Alfred’s eyes went wide as he rested on the arm of the chair to steady himself. “Master Bruce…”

“Explosion at the campsite. The Joker. Dick, along with another student were unaccounted for. Unlikely they survived if they were next to the bomb when it went off.” Bruce closed his eyes and lowered his head. Alfred put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder. 

“What am I going to tell Aunt Harriet?” Bruce looked up at Alfred with tears forming in his blue eyes.

“The awful truth.” Alfred simply replied, removing his glasses and bringing his handkerchief up to wipe away the tears that were about to fall. 

“Where is she now?” Bruce asked standing up.

“The living room I believe”

Bruce nodded and without hesitation went to break the news to poor Aunt Harriet.  
Aunt Harriet was doing some knitting with a smile upon her face. Bruce entered the room and stood beside her.  
“Oh, hello Bruce. Lovely day isn’t it” she said not looking up from her knitting.

Bruce cleared his throat and knelt down in front of her so he could get her attention. She looked up and her eyes met with Bruce’s.  
“Aunt Harriet, I’m sorry but I have some bad news” Bruce began. “It’s Dick”

Aunt Harriet put down her knitting with a frightened look on her face “Bruce, what is it? Bruce what about Dick?”  
“Bruce looked away for a second or two then back at Aunt Harriet “I’m sorry but he’s dead”

Aunt Harriet burst into tears “What?! Bruce that can’t be true”

Bruce took her hand and explained everything with Alfred watching. Bruce went to sat next to her and consoled her the best he could. Alfred joined them and they sat in silence together. Bruce vowed to himself and to Dick that he as Batman would find the Joker. He looked up to the ceiling as a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
About a mile or so away from the campsite, deep in the woods under a tree sat Dick Grayson, unconscious but still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

It was now dark and Dick finally started to regain consciousness. He looked around trying to familiarise himself with the surrounding and try to remember why he was where he was. It all came flooding back to him, the Joker and the bomb. The explosion and that menacing laugh from the prince of crime.   
When the Joker threw the bomb at the camp it had landed only a few feet away from the boy wonder. If he hadn’t dived away, he would have been blown to bits. He had tried to run for help but got lost and passed out.   
Dick tried to stand but dizziness overcame him. He was pretty sure he had a concussion. There were holes and rips in his clothes from flying dirt and metal. He looked around again, not knowing what to do next. If he tried to find his way back to the camp or to the road, he was bound to get lost in the darkness and possibly pass out again. His head pounded as he rested it against the tree behind him. He was tired and felt like he was going to pass out again and sure enough he did. 

In Wayne manor, Bruce sat in his study staring at the clock that was ticking away, approaching half past midnight. He was exhausted. He had no idea what to do. His mind wondered to the good times he and Dick had together and those times where they faked their deaths. He frowned and decided to head to his room and try to sleep. Tomorrow he as Batman would return to the campsite to inspect further and hopefully find Dick, even if it was just his body. For some reason, Bruce had a gut feeling that there was something a miss. 

Dawn broke over Gotham City. Dick blinked his eyes open to the sound of chirping birds. His vision was blurry and his mind fuzzy. He looked around at his surroundings with a puzzled look. He remembered what had happened. The Joker, the bomb, the explosion. He tried to stand up which he did with great difficulty. He was pretty sure he had concussion and he was pretty sure he had come to that conclusion before. His body swayed from side to side as a fresh morning breeze gently hit his face. Dick looked up to the sky but regretted doing so as a wave of dizziness hit him hard. He leaned against the tree, closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and out. He knew he had to find a way through the woods and back to the camp or the road. The only problem was that everything looked the same. Trees, trees and more trees. Dick groaned in frustration and pain. He pushed himself away from the tree and stumbled in a random direction, hoping it would lead him somewhere. 

Bruce was up at the crack of dawn and made himself some strong tea to get his brain going. In his mind, he was going through all the different possibilities that could have happened to Dick, all of them were bad. He was brought out of his thoughts by Alfred who had just woken up.

“Morning, sir” he greeted Bruce, with a small smile.

Bruce picked up his tea “Morning Alfred” he took a sip from his cup and then placed it back down. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, sir. What are you going to do today?”

“Well Alfred. I’ll be returning to the woods to have a good look around for any evidence that suggests Dick may still be alive. Also, tracking down the Joker and giving him a piece of my mind” Bruce slammed his hand on the table and huffed. “I better go” Bruce briskly walked out of the living room and to the study where he slid down the poles to the Batcave. He got into the Batmobile and griped the wheel and sat there for a moment pondering what exactly to do first. Find the Joker or attempt to find Dick and probably get even more down hearted in the process?  
He decided that the Joker needed to be brought to justice first but his heart ached at the thought of his ward being out there injured somewhere waiting for him to save him. Somewhere in his mind a voice told hims that Dick was gone but he refused to believe it, not yet anyway. He started up the engine and sped away to police headquarters in hope that the Commissioner had news on the Joker’s whereabouts.

At the Commissioner’s office, Gordon and Batman stood by the desk talking about yesterday’s tragic events. 

“Five of the students have now returned safely home, one is in the morgue and two are missing presumed dead” the Commissioner stuttered.

“Any news on the Joker’s whereabouts?” Batman cut to the quick.

“He was spotted near an abandoned factory late last night. Not sure if he would still be there” Commissioner Gordon said.

“I’ll start there anyway. Any news from the officers at the campsite?”

“They have searched up to a mile away in every direction and came up with nothing. Those two missing students, I regret to say are very likely dead. The poor families have been notified and are devastated. You bringing the Joker in will bring them reassurance, Batman, that the person behind this tragedy had been sent to rot in jail.” 

“And I will do my very best, Commissioner. I will not return to this office without the Joker” Batman took his leave to this abandoned factory that was near the docks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman Vs The Joker

Down at the docks, in an abandoned factory, the Joker and his crafty crew were sitting round the table playing cards and having a wonderful time having pulled of their latest scheme. 

“Hey Joker, remind me again why we wasted a perfectly good bomb on a bunch of school kids?” One of the henchmen grumbled.

“Now, now. We didn’t waste it. You see, kids are the future of Gotham City, especially ones that age with lots of money. Without them, Gotham City would fall to pieces” the Joker explained. “That was just the beginning. Once I obtain more powerful bombs, it’s bye bye to the schools of Gotham City” Joker laughed hysterically.

His crew clapped and cheered for the prince of crime but their joy was short lived as they heard a crash behind them. They all spun around to see that Batman had busted in through the window. The Joker continued to laugh but Batman was not laughing. He prepared himself to fight off the Joker and his 3 henchmen, alone. 

The henchmen ran towards the caped crusader swinging their fist. Batman dodged them and threw punched of his own. The Joker jumped up and down in excitement as the battle raged on. One henchman had been knocked to the ground but the other two were stronger. Batman struggled to keep them off him. All he could think about was Dick which made him fight better and made him more determined. One punch to henchman number two sent him flying and knocked out. Two down, one to go plus the Joker. The last henchman threw a chair but Batman ducked and swung his fist and hit the henchman square in the chest, winding him. Batman saw his chance and kicked the guy to the ground. Now it was only him and the Joker.

“You!” Batman bellowed. 

The Joker just laughed “What is it fatman? Come to tell me off for blowing up kiddies? They are a waste of...”

The Joker couldn’t finish his sentence as Batman had delivered a hard punch to his face, knocking him out instantly. Batman gritted his teeth, pain and anger clear in his blue eyes. 

Chief O’Hara bust in with four other officers. The Chief pointed at the henchmen and the officers went to pick them up. 

“Well done Batman, what would we do without you?!” The Chief praised. “Again no Robin?”

Batman stayed silent and just walked out, leaving Chief O’Hara a bit shocked and very confused. He shook his head and dragged the Joker out to the waiting police cars.

Batman had just returned to the batcave. He let out a yell of frustration which was heard by Alfred who was dusting to keep himself occupied. Batman noticed Alfred “Sorry about that Alfred”

“No need to apologise, sir. You are feeling a lot of emotion at the moment” Alfred showed his understanding.

“Meet me upstairs in the study” Batman headed to the batpoles and Alfred headed to the elevator. They both arrived in the study at the exact same time. Bruce put both his hands on the desk and let out a sob. He couldn’t hold it in anymore. He had lost Dick, he wasn’t coming back. He had no idea what to do. People were bound to figure it out. Dick Grayson and Robin both disappearing. Bruce grieving and Batman not himself. Bruce sank down into a chair that Alfred had placed behind him. Alfred placed a hand on Bruce’s shoulder as he tried to offer him some comfort. They were there for some time, Bruce quietly sobbing and Alfred with his head bowed and firm hand on Bruce. Bruce shook his head and wiped away stray tears. He looked up at Alfred with defeat. 

“Alfred, I can’t do this no more. They need to know” Bruce stood up and marched out of the study with Alfred quickly in tow.

“Master Bruce, you don’t mean...” 

“Yes Alfred. The identity of Batman has to be revealed. I am not going to make up any excuse to the Commissioner or the Chief about why Robin isn’t with me, I just can’t bare it. It’s too obvious and suspicious that both Dick and Robin are no longer around and disappeared at the same time”

Alfred sadly nodded “If you wish, sir. Anything I can do? What are you planning might I ask?”

“I’ll have to go as Batman and then remove my cowl in front of them. Then they’ll piece things together, who Robin is... was” Bruce took a deep breath “This probably isn’t what Dick would have wanted but I can’t carry on, not without him” Bruce headed upstairs to be alone for a while to think about what he was going to say to the Commissioner and Chief O’Hara later that evening.

Meanwhile, about a mile from the entrance of the Batcave, Dick had managed to stumble his way through the forest and reached the road. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was but he thought if he just kept walking, he would find somewhere, someone that would help. Everything was blur. Everything looked the same to Dick’s concussed brain. He was beginning to think he was going around in circles but that wasn’t possible, the road was straight. Another wave of dizziness hit the teen and he stumbled backwards, tripping on a rock. He fell onto his back, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a bit of a lame beginning sorry but got better as it went along right? XD


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce paced up and down his room, wondering if it was a good idea or not to reveal his identity. He looked over to the clock on his nightstand, 6:30 pm. He sighed, if he was going to do this he better get to police headquarters soon just in case the Commissioner or Chief O’Hara left. He headed for the bedroom door just as Alfred walked in.

“Sorry to disturb you, master Bruce but you have a telephone call” Alfred mentioned.

Bruce nodded and promptly headed downstairs to the living room to take the call.  
“Hello, this is Bruce Wayne.” He said downhearted.

“Ah Bruce its Commissioner Gordon. Just calling to see how you are holding up”

Bruce bit his lip not knowing exactly how to respond. He hadn’t had much time to grieve over Dick. “Well, I... it’s been... hard” Bruce sniffed.

“My deepest sympathy, Bruce. Such an awful tragedy. I’d like you to know that the Joker had been caught thanks to Batman”

“Nice to hear some good news.”

“Bruce, if it’s ok with you, the Chief and I would like to come over to show some support to you and Mrs Cooper”  
Bruce thought a little. This would be the perfect opportunity for him. “Yes Commissioner. That would be good.”

“We’ll see you shortly Bruce” and with that the Commissioner hung up. 

Bruce place the phone back and turned to Alfred who had just appeared beside him. “Right, Alfred. How am I going to do this? The Commissioner and the Chief are coming over”

Before Alfred could respond, Aunt Harriet slowly walked into the room “Bruce” she sniffed “Who was that?”

“Uh, that was Commissioner Gordon. He is coming round shortly to pay his respects” Bruce told her.

“That so nice of him” That set her off crying again as she went to sit down by the fireplace. 

The Commissioner and Chief O’Hara were on their way over to Wayne Manor, making small talk as they drove there. Chief O’Hara, who was driving, was telling the story of the day to the Commissioner.  
“He just walked out, without saying anything. He’s probably effected by all of this as well”

“Under that cowl, he is like you and me, Chief. He has feelings to and...Chief! stop the car” The Commissioner yelled.

Chief O’Hara slammed on the breaks and followed the Commissioner’s lead as he stepped out of the car and rushed to the side of the road in front of them. The Chief notice what the Commissioner had, a body at the side of the road. Both men knelt down next to the body.

“Saints alive” the Chief breathed. “Isn’t that Dick Grayson?”

“It indeed is, he’s alive” Gordon remarked checking the boy’s pulse.

Dick blinked his eyes open to see two partially blurred figures kneeling over him. He could quite make out who they were or what they were saying. Slowly but surely his vision cleared and he could see that it was the Commissioner and Chief. “Am I glad to see you two” He shakily chuckled.

“Dick we are so glad that you are alive!” The Commissioner beamed. “We thought you were dead”

Dick let out another chuckle and got up into a sitting position with some help. “I’m ok, just a concussion I think” 

“We are actually on our way to Wayne Manor now. O’Hara help him into the car” Both men hoisted up the boy and led him into the car. They hoped in and sped to the Manor with excitement, Bruce was going to be over the moon. 

Bruce leaned on the fireplace still debating with himself, holding a glass of water. His heart began to ache. The reality of the dire situation had finally sunk in. Dick was gone, Robin was gone. His poor Dickie bird. He heard the front doors burst open which caught his attention and he pushed himself of the fireplace.

“Bruce! Bruce!” He recognised the voice as the Commissioner’s.

He made his way over to the door but was stopped dead in his tracks when the Commissioner and Chief entered with Dick being supported in between them. He dropped his glass that bounced on the rug but luckily didn’t break. He couldn’t believe his eyes, his son was alive!

Dick looked up at Bruce was relieved eyes that he had made it home. Bruce ran the short distance between and enveloped Dick in a massive hug, tears falling down his face. It was all too much for Dick and his concussed head. His legs buckled beneath him and Bruce was left to support all his weight. Bruce picked him up bridal style and marched him over the the sofa next to the fire. 

He heard the Commissioner say something like we’ll leave you to it and then they left. Alfred and Aunt Harriet had finally entered the room after hearing the commotion from upstairs. Aunt Harriet screamed at the sight of her nephew and almost fainted. Bruce instructed Alfred to get some clean clothes and a wet cloth which he did right away. Alfred then proceeded to escort a shocked Aunt Harriet away so Bruce could tend to Dick. 

Bruce quickly but gently got Dick out of his ruined clothes and placed the wet cloth on his forehead. Bruce sat on the floor stroking Dick’s hair and holding his hand.

“Bruce” Dick groggily said.

“It’s ok Dick I’m here, son”

“I’m sorry” Dick hiccuped.

“Why are you sorry, old chum?”

“I tried to get help but got lost. I’m sorry”

“That doesn’t matter right now. What matters it that you are safe and alive” Bruce let out a small sob which Dick noticed.

Dick looked into Bruce’s eyes “Don’t cry Bruce”

Bruce smiled through his tears. He had never been so happy and sad at the same time in his whole life. “I thought I had lost you for good this time, chum”

“You’ll never get rid of me that easily Bruce” Dick chuckled. Bruce also let out a short chuckle. Bruce leaned his head onto the sofa next to Dick’s chest. Never had a heartbeat been so comforting to him. Shortly they both fell asleep, feeling ever so lucky to have each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end!


End file.
